theevilliouschroniclesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
El Sirviente del Mal
"Yo te protegeré, así que sonríe desde ahora". El Sirviente del Mal es una canción lanzada por Akuno-P el 29 de abril de 2008. Es la segunda canción en la Historia del Mal y actúa como una respuesta a La Hija del Mal. Argumento La canción tiene lugar en Lucifenia, en que el sirviente, Allen Avadonia, sirve a la princesa Riliane. Él revela que él es su hermano gemelo, separado de ella debido a "razones de adultos egoístas". Él promete que, aunque el resto del mundo se vuelva en contra de ella, él va a seguir para protegerla. Un día, él va a visitar el Reino de Elphegort, y él se enamora de Michaela. Sin embargo, Kyle Marlon también se ha enamorado de ella y la Riliane celosa desea la muerte de esa chica. Aunque Allen afirma que siempre concederá sus deseos, se pregunta por qué las lágrimas no dejan de caer. En algún momento después del evento, le sirve a Riliane un brioche para tomar un aperitivo y ve su risa inocente. La Revolución de Lucifenia comienza y Allen se da cuenta que Riliane será asesinada. A pesar de reconocer que esto podría ser un destino justo, él todavía la protegerá. Él se pone su ropa, diciendo que debido a que eran gemelos, nadie se daría cuenta. Como la princesa, es detenido y Riliane escapa. Cuando se ejecuta, Riliane mira desde la multitud mientras él dice su frase favorita. Durante los últimos momentos de su vida, Allen desea: "Si pudiéramos volver a nacer, me gustaría jugar de nuevo contigo". Personajes Intérpretes Kagamine Len como Allen Avadonia Kagamine Rin como Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche Personajes Secundarios Hatsune Miku como Michaela KAITO como Kyle Marlon MEIKO como Germaine Avadonia LE ♂ N como Leonhart Avadonia (velvet mix.) Sweet Ann como Anne Lucifen d'Autriche (velvet mix.) Yowane Haku como Clarith (velvet mix.) Miriam como Mariam Futapie (velvet mix) Akita Neru como Ney Futapie (velvet mix) Letra Kanji= 君は王女　僕は召使 運命分かつ　哀れな双子 君を守る　その為ならば 僕は悪にだってなってやる 期待の中僕らは生まれた 祝福するは教会の鐘 大人たちの勝手な都合で 僕らの未来は二つに裂けた たとえ世界の全てが 君の敵になろうとも 僕が君を守るから 君はそこで笑っていて 君は王女　僕は召使 運命分かつ　哀れな双子 君を守る　その為ならば 僕は悪にだってなってやる 隣の国へ出かけたときに 街で見かけた緑のあの娘 その優しげな声と笑顔に 一目で僕は恋に落ちました だけど王女があの娘のこと 消してほしいと願うなら 僕はそれに応えよう どうして？涙が止まらない 君は王女　僕は召使 運命分かつ　狂おしき双子 「今日のおやつはブリオッシュだよ」 君は笑う　無邪気に笑う もうすぐこの国は終わるだろう 怒れる国民たちの手で これが報いだというのならば 僕はあえて　それに逆らおう 「ほら僕の服を貸してあげる」 「これを着てすぐお逃げなさい」 「大丈夫僕らは双子だよ」 「きっとだれにもわからないさ」 僕は王女　君は逃亡者 運命分かつ　悲しき双子 君を悪だというのならば 僕だって同じ　血が流れてる むかしむかしあるところに 悪逆非道の王国の 頂点に君臨してた とても可愛い僕の姉弟 たとえ世界の全てが　(ついにその時はやってきて) 君の敵になろうとも　(終わりを告げる鐘が鳴る) 僕が君を守るから　(民衆などには目もくれず) 君はどこかで笑っていて　(君は私の口癖を言う) 君は王女　僕は召使 運命分かつ　哀れな双子 君を守る　その為ならば 僕は悪にだってなってやる もしも生まれ変われるならば その時はまた遊んでね |-| Romaji= Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai Unmei wakatsu aware na futago Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru Kitai no naka bokura wa umareta Shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane Otonatachi no katte na tsugou de Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa Tatoe sekai no subete ga Kimi no teki ni narou to mo Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara Kimi wa soko de waratte ite Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai Unmei wakatsu aware na futago Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru Tonari no kuni e dekaketa toki ni Machi de mikaketa midori no ano ko Sono yasashige na koe to egao ni Hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita Dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto Keshite hoshii to negau nara Boku wa sore ni kotaeyou Doushite? Namida ga tomaranai Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai Unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago "Kyou no oyatsu wa BURIOSSHU da yo" Kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau Mou sugu kono kuni wa owaru darou Ikareru kokumintachi no te de Kore ga mukui da to iu no naraba Boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou "Hora boku no fuku wo kashite ageru" "Kore wo kite sugu onigenasai" "Daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo" "Kitto dare ni mo wakaranai sa" Boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha Unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago Kimi wo aku da to iu no naraba Boku datte onaji chi ga nagareteru Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no Chouten ni kunrin shiteta Totemo kawaii boku no kyoudai Tatoe sekai no subete ga (Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite) Kimi no teki ni narou to mo (Owari wo tsugeru kane ga naru) Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara (Minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu) Kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite (Kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse wo iu) Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai Unmei wakatsu aware na futago Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru Moshimo umarekawareru naraba Sono toki wa mata asonde ne Canciones Relacionadas Twiright Prank Detalla un evento en la infancia de Allen antes de su separación de Riliane, que muestra cómo se encuentra con el demonio de la gula, así como la forma en que aprende el "secreto del océano". La Hija del Mal Detalla la vida de la hermana de Allen, Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, que se produce junto con The Servant of Evil, y muestra su eventual retirada del poder. Mensaje de Arrepentimiento Aclara un evento en la infancia de Allen antes de su separación de Riliane, también muestra la forma en que se encuentra con el Demonio de la Gula, así como la forma en que aprende el "secreto del océano". La Hija de Blanco Detalla cómo Allen logró manifestarse junto a su hermana después de su muerte, y en última instancia, prevenir su muerte a manos de Clarith. Álbumes 200px-Evils Theater.png|Evils Theater|link=Evils Theater GeminiofCharm.jpg|The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~ Vocal and Soundtrack|link=The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~ Vocal and Soundtrack 200px-Prelude to forest.jpg|Prelude to Forest|link=Prelude to Forest 200px-Cover2.jpg|Evils Kingdom|link=Evils Kingdom BGMcover2.png|The Daughter of Evil: BGM Collection for Reading Trivia Conceptualización y Origen *La Revolución de Lucifenia se basa en hechos históricos de la Revolución Francesa, como la propia Lucifenia se basa en Francia y Riliane en María Antonieta. *La frase "del mal" (aku no) es comúnmente utilizado para caracterizar a los temas de las canciones como "Historia del Mal"y "pecados capitales del mal", el creador de las Crónicas Evillious, Mothy, también utiliza el nombre de "Akuno-P". *El título en Inglés de la canción, "El Significado de su Existencia", es una referencia a la dedicación de Allen a la felicidad de Riliane, apresiandola por encima de cualquier otra cosa. *El intercambio de Riliane y de Allen puede ser una retrollamada a A Tale of Two Cities. Curiosidades *Cuando el texto aparece en el tercer verso, Allen está en lugar conocido como Len. *Varias de las letras se representan en la canción de The Daughter of Evil. *Precediendo a cada coro, las cotizaciones se muestran en relación con la escena representada, de color para indicar el personaje que habla; estas citas después se ven en La Hija del Mal: Clôture de amarillo. *Una adaptación en manga de la canción fue liberada, aunque un no-canon spin-off, un canon precuela de adaptación de la novela de la canción fue lanzada más adelante, titulado " Servant of Evil ~ Opera Buffa ~!". *El Verso final de la canción se hace referencia en Wooden Girl ~Thousand Year Wiegenlied~, iniciada por Michaela, pero se dejó incompleta mientras ella muere. *La canción fue cambiada por mothy poco después de la liberación de Kagamine Len ACT 2, titulado "The Servant of Evil (versión modificada)", un tema revisado para mejorar la suavidad de la calidad de sonido mientras se mantiene cerca del sonido de la Ley original 1 canción. *Otra versión reordenada de la canción con un PV actualizado fue publicado por mothy, titulado "The Servant of Evil ~velvet mix~" en la celebración del segundo aniversario de Len. *El Sirviente del Mal aparece en el juego para 3DS, Hatsune Miku y futuras estrellas: Proyecto Mirai. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Evil Sagas/Story of Evil Categoría:Canon